


When It Takes Over

by petrichor___946



Category: K-pop, Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichor___946/pseuds/petrichor___946
Summary: Prank going wrong.... Or going right?Hangyul steps into his apartment alone in darkness and in a blink he is tied up on the chair. What for?
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Yohan, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Yohan/Lee Hangyul, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul, Kim Yohan/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	When It Takes Over

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, English isnt my first language. But I hope you enjoy! I can't write explicitly so.... this is the most far I can get lol

Hangyul arrives at his shared apartment with damp body. He was too much into his casual game of basketball with Mingyu and Jaehyun. He didn't even wear shirt while. He wore blouse that doesn't do much for his massive sweats, which hasn’t dried out yet. He is planning to take a bath as soon as he get home.

He opens the door and steps in. It is a little bit weird. It is almost 9 pm but nobody home. At least one of his housemates, Seungyoun or Yohan should already be in home by this time. The whole apartment is dark, no light is turned on. It is indeed weird.

"Anyone?" Hangyul speaks to the darkness. His hand reaches for the switch. Almost-

Suddenly he feels his sight is taken, someone blindfolds him. His tired body reacts, he was a taekwondo athlete after all. But another someone overpowers him and grabs his limbs to the back of his body.

"What the fuck?" Hangyul shouts in surprise. His heart beating hard, in fear. He is remarkably a strong person, but he just exercised for almost two hours so he is damn tired. Moreover Hangyul is sure that there are more than one person who hold him down. He is trying to fight as strong as he can, but it’s just a helpless attempt against two person.

"What do you want?" since he can’t see anything, he is scared. Yes, he is. He is trembling in terror. 

A hand pushes him onto the kitchen chair, seated him up. There is this slim and painful 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 around his wrist. 𝘙𝘰𝘱𝘦. They tie him to the chair. Hangyul's wrists are tied at the each side of the back of the chair. Hangyul wriggles his way to escape but another pair hands hold his shoulder down to limit his already limited move.

Hangyul almost gives up yet he raises his legs, kicking into air, without knowing his target. To make it worse, clutches capture his both ankle and they are tied to the leg of the chair.

No joke, Hangyul is very scared. His previous sweat is now mixed with this cold sweats.

"What do you want?" repeats Hangyul. He exhales a lot of air before he shouts, "HELP! HE-"

His shout turns into muffles, he can taste the saltiness of the person's palm, slams to shut his mouth up.

Hangyul feels really helpless. He can't move his limbs at all. His wrists and ankles already aching due the pressure of the bondage. 

But there is this strange thing happens to his body. He feels a heat, coming from his core, crawling under his skin, making his whole body gets covered in goosebumps. Everything makes him sensitive, he can’t see, he can’t move. He can only feel their breath. One’s breath is right in front of his face, and one on his side.

The palm of hand cages his jaw, makes Hangyul forcedly look up. 

Hangyul feels weak. He is melting along with the skin contact on his chin. But the touch feels strangely familiar? He is breathing hard, trying to not whimper.

A pull on his hair, make his head look up even more. He can’t stop his escaped moan. Not only his body, he feels heat on his face now. He shivers even more.

“What the fuck..” a familiar voice for Hangyul.

A little pause before another familiar voice, “… I know right..”

“Seungyoun? Yohan?” Hangyul calls their name. Five seconds before his blindfold taken off. Hangyul blinks his eyes repeatedly to regain his sight, only to find his housemates standing in front of him, looking at him funnily.

Yes, it’s funny. They never see him like that. It is a gaze from a lion in the middle of hunting its target. The lion is ready to eat the target up.

“What are you doing?” asks Hangyul, he is still breathing hard, trying to calm his heat and embarrassment.

“We just wanted to pull a prank to you, but…” Yohan speaks in very low tone, and very cautiously.

“….. But you look so hot like that,” Seungyoun continues, gulps down his own saliva, “And sounds hot.”

Hangyul almost moans again. He squirms side to side.

“Okay, you succeed the prank. Now let me go,” the bondage starting to feel uncomfortable because he wants to do something to soothe his heat.

Yohan and Seungyoun steals glance at each other. Hangyul doesn’t feel good looking at that. 

Seungyoun walks near to Hangyul. In one motion, he pulls Hangyul’s hair harshly in his grab. Hangyul doesn’t have time to prevent his groan. Seungyoun’s face looks very satisfied, then he moves closer until his breath tickles Hangyul’s left ear.

“You’re liking this, right?” Seungyoun’s deep whisper brings Hangyul to another level. Hangyul is quivering. Seungyoun proceeds to lick his ear. Hangyul writhes so hard that now his face is wet of his own sweat.

“Fuck, Seungyoun,” pants Hangyul. “S-stop..”

Without Hangyul knowing, Yohan is now unbuttoning Hangyul’s shirt, kneeling in front of Hangyul.

“Yohan… don’t—“ Hangyul tries to speak, but Seungyoun is making hickeys all over his neck and shoulders, making him hard to even breathing.

Yohan smirks at the view in front of him. Hangyul’s eight packs are glistening, the mixture of sweats and dim light.

“Fuck, Hangyul. You look so delicious,” Yohan drags his finger along the abs line softly.

It’s too much for Hangyul. The heat inside is flaring up. It’s killing him. He wants to do something but he is tied up helplessly.

“Aahhhhh..” Hangyul practically sobbing when Yohan starts to lick his stomach. Yohan’s both hands also working on Hangyul’s inner thigh. Seungyoun still decorating Hangyul’s collarbone in purplish red, adding his hand roams over Hangyul’s bare chest.

It is killing Hangyul. It’s a torture. It is unbearable, but he can only squirm, taking all the deadly pleasure.

“.. don’t--!” Hangyul cant even talk properly. Seungyoun finds his spot. Hangyul is panting hard. Now Yohan finds his spot. Hangyul can’t help but curves his body on the chair, meeting his instant heaven.  
Hangyul tries to find his breath. He knows his tears running down his face. He just want to hide, he just want to escape.

“Now, let me go..” Hangyul speaks weakly. He doesn’t have strength, he leans his head on Seungyoun’s chest.

“You don’t want to kiss me?” Yohan moves in dangerously. His nose only a blink away from Hangyul's. 

Hangyul looking at his plump red lips, wondering how it tastes. 

Now he is tasting it. Yohan is very aggressive, his tongue is all over Hangyul’s mouth. Hangyul lets him taking charge, he has no enough energy. Hangyul can feel a squeeze on the back of his neck, making him closer to Yohan when he already can’t.

Yohan breaks the kiss after minutes. Then he staring at Hangyul with half-lidded eyes. Hangyul catching his breath, without cutting his gaze on Yohan's now swollen lips.

Suddenly Seungyoun pulls Yohan's arm to make him stand, and reaches Yohan’s back of head. He starts to kiss Yohan, harshly. They are literally making out over Hangyul’s head, with Hangyul in the middle. One of Seungyoun’s hand is on Yohan hair, and the other is grabbing Hangyul’s hair, forcing Hangyul to witness their hot kiss.

𝘚𝘩𝘪𝘵.. With Seungyoun’s hand squeezing Hangyul hair along with the tempo of his kiss with Yohan, Hangyul can’t think straight. Another wave of heat creeping out to his skin. They look so hot.

“Guys..” Hangyul whispers softly, almost unconsciously. He is drenched in sweat, maybe his brain is also melting away.

Yohan and Seungyoun slows down their kiss, hearing Hangyul. They look at Hangyul with curiosity in their eyes.

“ … Let me join..”

Yes, Hangyul went crazy. Three of them went crazy that night.

**

They are lying on the floor, body piling up with each other, almost naked.

No one is sleeping, they are just staring at the ceiling in silent. Their sanity comes back slowly after. Seungyoun’s hand keeps stroking Hangyul’s forearm softly since a while ago. Hangyul went through the most among them three.

Hangyul moves to cuddle with Seungyoun closer. Feeling that, Yohan throws his arm over Hangyul’s stomach. They stay silent again for a couple minutes.

“Uhm… what was that..” Hangyul starts to speak. Hangyul wants to add, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘻𝘪𝘯𝘨, but he keeps it in. 

Seungyoun exhales deeply, “Whatever it is, I hope we all don’t turn awkward tomorrow morning.”

“Yeah, that’s the last thing I want to happen,” Yohan murmurs. 

“Okay, deal,” answers Hangyul.

“I want to say something,” says Seungyoun. 

“What?” 

“I won’t refuse if this kind of thing…. Happens again in the future,” Seungyoun says quickly. The rest of the boys feel relieved hearing these words from Seungyoun, because that’s what they are feeling too.

“I fucking won’t.”

“Me too.”


End file.
